The present invention relates to a vehicle seating system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fold and tumble vehicle seat that pivots about a cantilever extending from a center console of a vehicle.
In vehicles such as automobiles, sport utility vehicles, and mini-vans, fold and tumble seating is used to aid in occupant ingress and egress from the vehicle, and provide easier access to storage space behind a row of seats. Typically the rear end of a fold and tumble seat is releasably attached to the floor of the vehicle by a pair of legs. A release mechanism allows the seatback to be folded forward. A second mechanism releases the rear legs such that the folded seat can be tumbled forward toward the front of the vehicle. The fold and tumble operation creates a larger opening into the vehicle.
When the seat is in the tumbled position, the rear legs jut outward toward the rear of the vehicle, presenting a hazard for the occupants of the vehicle, particularly with respect to the rear leg on the outside portion of the seat. To solve this problem, the rear legs of conventional fold and tumble seats have been designed to collapse or fold into the seat frame when the seat is in the tumbled position. The collapsing leg removes the safety hazard.
Conventional fold and tumble seats typically have a frame that is supported at the front and by a pair of brackets or legs that are further supported by the floor of the vehicle. The seat pivots about the points at which it is supported by the front legs. The front legs take up space that could otherwise be used as storage space below the vehicle seat. Two front legs are required because the outside front leg not only supports the seat but resists the bending moment from the load of the occupant and the seat, as well as downward forces during a vehicle crash. If the vehicle crashes while moving in a forward direction, the seatbelt retains the occupant in the seat, resulting in a submarining-type force wherein the front portion of the seat cushion is driven downward toward the floor as the seatback attempts to rotate toward the front of the vehicle.
The space taken up by the front support legs is greater with newer vehicle seats that have taller seatbacks and headrests. Because of the taller seatback and headrest, the points about which the seat pivots as it tumbles forward must be at a greater distance above the floor than in previous designs to prevent the headrest from crashing into the floor in the final fold and tumble configuration. Therefore, the front legs or brackets must be taller as well.
Conventional fold and tumble seats do not typically have a substantial support member that runs orthogonal to the side of the vehicle. This is because the seats are supported by structural members rising from the floor of the vehicle, and therefore substantial cross support members are not required to resist bending moments. A disadvantage of the conventional design is that the seat frame does not afford a great amount of side impact protection in the event of a vehicle crash.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a fold and tumble seat that does not require a rear outside leg that can present a safety hazard to vehicle occupants. Further, it would be advantageous to have a fold and tumble seat that does not have front legs extending to the floor of the vehicle. Further still, it would be advantageous to have a fold and tumble seat that has a substantial structural support running orthogonal to the side of the vehicle to provide side impact protection.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a vehicle seat having a seat frame with a front portion and a rear portion. A seatback is pivotally coupled to the rear portion, and a cantilever is pivotally coupled to and supports the front portion.
Another embodiment relates to a vehicle having a floor and a plurality of side doors. A cantilever extends in a direction orthogonal to the side doors and is supported by a center console. A seat is pivotally supported on the cantilever.
Still another embodiment relates to a vehicle seat having a seat frame coupled to a vehicle floor. A cushion is coupled to the frame and a seatback is coupled to the cushion or the seat frame. A maximum of one support leg extends between the seat frame and the floor.